Wingless Dreams
by Bittersweet Smile
Summary: A modern Pride and Prejudice story. Elizabeth and Darcy are opposites, Elizabeth a dancer and Darcy the stiff, proud buisnessman. Do opposites attract? Would this ever work?
1. Chapter 1

Wingless Dreams

(a modern Pride and Prejudice story)

By:Bittersweet smile

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything so don't sue me.

"Hurry up Lizzy!!!!!", screeched Lydia. "I have to get ready for my date!!!!!"

Elizabeth Bennet muttered under her breath, "A MOVIE date. Does she really need fucking 4 hours to get ready?"

"Let me shower in peace for once!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I have to get READY!!!!!"

"Fine!" with that, Elizabeth wrapped a towel around herself and stormed out. Jane was sitting on the couch observing it all. "Makes you want to go back to college, eh?"

"Shut up", Elizabeth retorted darkly. Jane just smiled and returned her attention to her book.

Elizabeth hated going home on vacations. ESPECIALLY on vacations for Lydia and Kitty had countless dates to go on and that fact made them irritable at home and caused so many arguments.

"KITTY!!! YOU STOLE MY PURSE!!!!! I WAS GOING TO TAKE THAT TO MY DATE!!!!"

"WELL, YOU STOLE MY HAT!!!!!!"

Elizabeth just simply sighed and went to her room rolling her eyes and the stupidity of the two sisters. As she made the trek towards her room, she suddenly bumped into something.

Actually, it was more of someone.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!", Elizabeth shrieked…and realized it was her sister Mary. "Sorry Mary, didn't, uh, realize it, uh was you"

Mary was wrapped in a black cloak that seemed to envelope her. You could only see her eyes and they were staring at Elizabeth intently, making Elizabeth reeeaaallly uncomfortable. The only response she got out of Mary was a nod.

The rest of Elizabeth's walk to her room was uneventful and she sighed, finally in her sanctuary, away from all of that chaos. She wrapped her dripping hair into a towel and proceeded to pull on a tank top and sport shorts. She looked at the clock. 8:12 a.m. "Shit! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!!!!!" She quickly burst out of her room, grabbing a hair tie and tying her still damp hair up in a messy bun as she ran down the stairs. She grabbed a toast and stuffed it into her mouth while putting her shoes on. All the while, Jane chuckled from behind the pages of her book. "Late for class again?", she inquired, chuckling. "Mmyrf", was all she got and she took it as a yes.

Elizabeth tore out of her house and jumped into her car, starting her engine and sped all the way to the dance studio


	2. Chapter 2

Wingless Dreams

(a modern Pride and Prejudice story)

By: Bittersweet smile

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PRIDE AND PREJUDICE…and I never will.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth tore into the dance studio, breathless. The receptionist chuckled as she flew by, for this was a common sight.

As Elizabeth burst into one of the studio's vast rooms. The students burst out giggling and a tall lean boy of about 17 years old stood up and started gathering the dollars. Elizabeth stared at them quizzically. A petite red haired explained, "We were betting on how late you were gonna be.". At that, Elizabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes.

She was a dance teacher that taught from breakdancing to the tango, covering a variety of dance. Her class, actually only class, consisted of mainly 16-18 year olds, whom she taught hip hop, tango, breakdancing, and ballroom.

She quickly told her students to stars warming up and to stretch when a girl of about 16 slowly peeked through the door. Elizabeth looked at her questioningly and asked, "Ummm… Anything I can do for you?" The girl looked startled and nodded shyly.

"My name is Georgie, short for Georgiana, and I'm interested in taking your class, and um, I know this is an advanced class but I used to dance back at my old home…."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at her, for she seemed like such a nice girl. "Well, come on in! But why don't you just watch for today so you have a pretty good idea on how I run class and stuff." Georgie nodded silently and sat on the couch in the far corner.

As her students finished stretching and warming up, Elizabeth went into the back room to find the music. She put it on pause for a moment and walked out to her class.

"Ok, guys. This is just a review from last week, so ready with me, one, two , three, four. Sam, watch your step, one, two, three, four. Alyssa nice flip, more quickly now, one, two, three four, keep it up!"

Elizabeth moved her body to the imaginary music as she shut up and let her students do what they do best. As they wrapped it up, Elizabeth slipped into the back room and turned the music on. As the speakers boomed, Elizabeth stepped out to dance with her class.

A combo of hip hop/breakdancing, it was the hardest dance her class had learned, but they worked hard at it and succeeded. She moved to the beat and quickly did a flip in the air. She smiled as Sam quickly spun on the floor. He had finally nailed it! As the song drew to a close, everyone spun on their heels and did the one-handed handstand with their legs splayed out.

Elizabeth looked proudly at them and slowly started clapping, getting louder. "Bravo, guys! You guys finally nailed it!" The students grinned and slapped fives with each other. It was hard to get a compliment from their teacher and they knew when they did, it was really worth it. Elizabeth grinned mischievously, "But, you guys are gonna have to practice some more to polish it up. And Madison, great job with the foot work, but work on the hand stand! Rafe, work on the move with the flips, k? Great job everyone! Everyone has something to work on and they should know what they have to work on right?". "YEAH!", her students agreed, sweat glistening on their grinning, glowing faces.

"Fifteen minute break time! Go into the lounge and get yourselves something cool to drink!"

As her students scrabbled out, including Georgie, who had become quick friends with Alyssa and Calliope, strains of Green Day filtered out from her bag, which was in the back room. Elizabeth loped over to her bag and looked at the caller ID. She quickly answered her phone.

"CHAR!!!!!"

"My goodness, Lizzy, my ears are bleeding.", Elizabeth's best friend since forever commented.

Elizabeth chuckled.

"So, are you coming to my party? It's gonna be great. Bring Jane along, won't you? My dad is having some hot guys, business men, mind you coming and they're around our age!!! Oh, and by the way, could you perform at the club for my party, pleeeaaase?"

"My god, Char, talking a mile a minute… Anyways, which club?"

"The new one, Wingless Dreams"

"Hmm… Do you want me to do hip hop and breakdancing like last time?"

"That would be great and invite some of your older students along if you'd like, it'll be a blast! Oh, I gotta go, I'm late for my date!"

"What? Date? Huh? Hey, you never told me who your date was!!!"

Charlotte chuckled, "I'll tell you later! Anyways I gotta go!"

"Hey!!! Tell me right this instant!!! Charlotte Anne Lucas!!!"

Click—

"Fine, whatever."

As her students filed back into the class, laughing and rested, Elizabeth shifted through the endless piles of CD's as she yelled to her students, "Get ready for the tango guys!" as the upbeat music sounded through the speakers.

Elizabeth tiredly walked into the shower, sighing as the warm water hit her tired muscles. It felt good to just stand there and let the water soothe her tired body after 3 hours of dancing.

When she stepped out of the bathroom 2 hours later and into the kitchen, Jane cocked her eyebrows at her while mixing something for dinner. Elizabeth yawned and just replied, "Just had a grueling class today, they're going to be so much better than me one day… Oh, and by the way, Charlotte has invited us to her party tomorrow night. Damn, I have to come up with choreographs…". Jane laughed and conferred with Elizabeth about what they would wear.

Their pleasant conversation was, however, interrupted by a shrill scream from upstairs as Lydia and Kitty got into a fight…again.

"How were we ever born into this family, Jane… It still amazes me"

"How right you are…", Jane replied, laughing.

A/N: Please review… the little button knows you want to press it….


	3. Chapter 3

Wingless Dreams

(a modern Pride and Prejudice story)

By: Bittersweet smile

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Pride and Prejudice…. As well as everyone knows.

Chapter 3

Jane pulled on a cute black mini with a white angelic blouse that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Lizzy remarked, "You look good in ANYTHING you put on, Jane". Jane laughed, " You look ravishing in your outfit my dear."

Lizzy had on a two tight belly baring camis, white and red, and loose and baggy hip hop pants on.

They arrived at the hip club fashionably late. Charlotte saw them and ran toward them.

"Isn't this club great?", she enquired enthusiastically.

"Sweet…I like it", Jane replied.

Even Elizabeth was amazed as she took in her surroundings. The dance floor was filled with a mass of people as the flashing lights swirled over the dance floor. They had a bar and a little coffee corner equipped with its own coffee machine and the tables were all on balconies, overlooking the dance floor and the stage located next to the dance floor. She suddenly took attention when Char started talking about her dance.

"…and you're up in half an hour, Lizzy…"

Lizzy's eyes suddenly lighted upon a pair of handsome guys slightly away from the crow. The slightly shorter one was lean with pale skin and reddish hair. He had striking hazel eyes and was wearing a black button down with comfortable jeans. The taller one was slightly more muscular and lean with dark raven hair and the most iciest blue eyes Lizzy had seen.

"Hey, who are those guys over there, Char?"

"Oh, business men, they're our age…Let me introduce you!"

Charlotte dragged Lizzy and Jane towards them. The men looked up. The red head had a easy smile on his face while the dark haired companion scowled lightly.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy. I'd like to introduce you to my friends Elizabeth and Jane Bennet."

Darcy's eyes coldly regarded the two of them and scowled, only saying, "Nice to be of your acquaintance." Bingley's eyes were warm and he had a huge grin on his face as he greeted each of them. Especially towards Jane. In no time the two were chatting and gazing at each other like lovesick teenagers.

Lizzy smiled, they were perfect for each other. She felt a prickling at the back of her neck, like as if she was being watched. She quickly spun about (after years of dancing, she really fast ) to catch Darcy quickly turn his gaze anywhere but at her.

"Lizzy!!!! Time for your show!", Charlotte shrieked in her ear. Elizabeth complained, "Way to go, you just succeeded in bursting my eardrums".

Charlotte merely chuckled, dragging her down the stairs toward the stage. Lizzy rolled her eyes and took her position on the stage as the dancers on the dance floor shushed themselves. Strains of Fort Minor – Remember the Name started pouring out as Lizzy quickly moved to the beat. She started with strong hip hop moves and melted into seductive body moves. She rolled her hips expertly and winked to the audience, knowing the majority of the males were hardening, errm, down a bit farther south. Then, she shocked the audience by breakdancing and everyone's jaw dropped as she flipped and spun expertly.

Darcy's P.O.V.

This party is so beneath me… How did Bingley manage to drag me here? He wondered. The host a average looking girl by the name, what was it? Charlotte was dragging her two companions towards them. One was tall and slim with wavy blond hair and sweet and warm blue eyes and the other one had dark chocolate brown eyes that sparkled when she smiled and had curly brown hair that cascaded down her back. He was attracted to her and Bingley noticed right away, but safely chose not to bring it up, especially since they were right in front of them.

The Charlotte girl introduced everyone and Bingley and Jane hit off right away. Charlotte dragged Elizabeth down to the stage shrieking that it was time for her show.

Mildly curious, I leaned over the rail to look at the stage where Elizabeth was positioned on the stage. Heavy beats resounded from the numerous speakers as Elizabeth started dancing. She started moving her body seductively to the beat, which was seriously turning me on….Wait a second, I shouldn't be feeling this way! She is of a lower class…

As Elizabeth started breakdancing, my jaw and everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Damn, she was good! As she finished to the enthusiastic applause of the audience, she flounced off the stage, my eyes never leaving her.

Bingley sidled up to me, "So, you like the Elizabeth girl, eh? I thought you were the ice king! Untouchable, unmovable…". Darcy was too proud to admit he was attracted to Elizabeth. "She's ok looking but I don't care for girls like her. Looks like your average slut." Bingley looked shocked at Darcy's choice of words and his eyes grew even wider as he saw the person behind Darcy. Darcy turned around to face…

Elizabeth Bennet.

A/N:Gah….I'm soo tired. Pity me so REVIEW!!!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note-

Thank you for the reviews. Ok. This is to clear up some things…

Here are profiles for each character.

The Bennet Family

Name: Elizabeth Bennet

Nickname: Lizzy

D.O.B.: June 3, 1987

Age: 21

Job: Being in college (not quite sure about her major yet --;)

Part time Job: dance instructor

Hair color: Brown with naturally lighter streaks; curly

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5' 5" (my height)

Hobbies: Enjoys dancing, singing in the shower, ice skating, watching movies, and playing instruments (you'll find out later which instrumemts)

Name: Jane Bennet

Nickname: None

D.O.B.: June 3, 1987 (twins with Elizabeth-but not look alikes. Obviously)

Age: 21

Job: Being in college-majoring in medical studies

Part time Job: Seamstress for a bridal/prom store

Hair color: Blond; wavy

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'5" (same height as Lizzy)

Hobbies: Playing the flute, dancing ballroom, designing dresses for the store she works at, and smiling.

Name: Mary Bennet

Nickname: Mae

D.O.B.: January 13, 1990

Age: 17

Job: Finishing high school

Part time Job: A punk/goth/emo store at the mall

Hair color: Dark brown with black highlights; straight

Eye color: Dark forest green

Height: 5'4.5"

Hobbies: Listening to music, drawing, painting her room (she paints whatever she feels like on the walls and paints over them eventually), and playing the piano.

Name: Catherine Bennet

Nickname: Kitty

D.O.B.: July 20, 1991

Age: 16

Job: Getting her driver's license and high school

Part time job: Pampering herself for her next date

Hair color: Brown with white blonde highlights;straight

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 5'3"

Hobbies: Shopping, flirting with any hot guy, going on dates, experimenting with make up.

Name: Lydia Bennet

Nickname: Lyd

D.O.B.: June 5, 1992

Age: 15

Job: Getting through high school and her permit

Part time Job: Flirting

Hair color: Brown; curly/wavy

Eye color: Light Brown

Height: 5'2.5"

Hobbies: Going on dates, shopping, gossiping, and primping in front of the mirror.

Name: Mrs. Bennet (her first name is unknown so…;)

Nickname: None

D.O.B.: August 21, 1963

Age: 43

Job: Housewife

Part time job: Meddling in others' business

Hair color: Brown; always in a bun

Eye color: Brown

Height:5'

Hobbies: Gossiping, shopping, and getting her daughters married.

Name: Mr. Bennet (Donno his first name either)

Nickname: None (it's kinda hard to picture him with a nickname)

D.O.B.: December 5, 1956

Age: 50

Job: Accountant

Part time Job: Father to 5 daughters

Hair color: White (once sandy colored)

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'8"

Hobbies: Reading, reading, and reading

Other Characters

Name: Charles Bingley

Nickname: Charlie

D.O.B.: February 1, 1987

Age: 21

Job: Owner of an international law firm- Bingley

Part time Job: None needed, filthy rich

Hair color: Reddish brown; wavyish

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 6'1"

Hobbies: Playing the guitar, reading, horseback riding, and laughing.

Name: William Darcy

Nickname: Will

D.O.B.: January 25, 1987

Age: 21

Job: Owner of an enormous international company-Darcy co.

Part time Job: Filthy rich as well

Hair color: Dark brown; loose curls

Eye color: Icy blue

Height: 6'2"

Hobbies: Chess, playing the piano, and reading.

Name: Georgiana Darcy

Nickname: Georgie

D.O.B.: April 17, 1991

Age: 16

Job: High school

Part time Job: None needed, brother provides for her

Hair color: Brown; wavy/straight

Eye color: Green

Height: 5'4"

Hobbies: Playing piano, dancing, horseback riding, painting, and anything to do with a computer. (Including hacking D)

Comment: She's not as shy in this story, but she can be a scheming matchmaker D.

Name: Charlotte Lucas

Nickname: Char

D.O.B.: March 24, 1987

Age: 21

Job: College- majoring in architecture

Part time Job: Works in her father's mall

Hair color: Brown; straight

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'4.5"

Hobbies: Throwing parties, reading, writing poems, and being best friends with Elizabeth Bennet.

Elizabeth's Dance Class

Sam

Alyssa

Rafe

Madison

Eriol

Calliope

Kyle

Kalie

Dylan

Clarisa

Jadi

Arika

Kade

Sean

Dex

Jacob

Georgie-a new addition!

So, anyways, maybe that got descriptions and everything out of the way.

Thx for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Wingless Dreams

(a modern Pride and Prejudice story)

By: Bittersweet smile

A/N: Hello. Sorry about not updating for a while, I was…um…procrastinating/studying? Yes, that's probably what it was. I also had a momentary writer's block (for those that buy my excuse). Tehe…

On with the story!

DISCLAIMER: How could me, a lowly being, own Pride and Prejudice…

Lizzy was feeling pretty good about the dance, her skin flushed and the hair bouncing as she walked upstairs to grab a coffee. As she loped over to the coffee machine, she couldn't help but to hear her name. She grinned, she had to eavesdrop…just a little, especially if it was about her dance.

"…Elizabeth girl…I thought you were. Untouchable, unmovable…". Bingley jokingly said "She's ok looking but I don't care for girls like her. Looks like your average slut." Darcy sniffed in disdain.

Lizzy's eyes widened when she heard that. Darcy was talking about HER in that manner!

Bingley saw her over Darcy's shoulder and his eyes widened as well, for he realized Elizabeth had probably heard!

When Darcy turned around, Elizabeth Bennet was a furious hurricane. Her eyes contained a wild fire as she glared at him. Darcy gulped, as he realized the situation.

Darcy still managed to stutter, "M-m-ms. Bennet."

Elizabeth stormed up to him and looked at him square in the eye and retorted,

"Asshole" and promptly slapped him for a good measure. Her strength strong enough to make his head snap to the side (dancer muscles D) and stormed out of the club and into her car, driving away furiously, muttering under her breath, the nerve of that bastard…call me a SLUT!...fuck him…I'm gonna tape him to a wall and have target practice with a gun…"

Darcy's P.O.V.

Elizabeth Bennet was standing behind me, and she didn't look to happy…in fact, she looked positively _furious_. She stated, "Asshole" to him and slapped him. Hard. He stood there a moment, frozen with shock and looked up to see her storming out of the club. What had I done now?

Elizabeth took a deep breath and calmed herself as she made a u-turn back to the club. It _was_ Char's birthday, after all. She took another deep breath. _Breathe in, breathe out…Easy…calm down… don't think about the hot bastard…_ At that thought, her grip on the wheel tightened and the glared furiously at the poor people crossing the street at her red light. They looked positively terrified and quickly scurried out of her way as Lizzy repeated breathing in and out.

Several nervous pairs of eyes lighted on Lizzy as she strode into the club again. Two pairs being her sister's and her friend's and the other two belonging to two rather handsome British men that all the women were crawling over. They looked quite uncomfortable, to say the least as all these women draped themselves over them. Lizzy paid them no mind and seemed the very picture of Zen and drifted over to her sister and best friend with a calm smile over the din of the club.

"You ok, Lizzy?", questioned Char, a bit anxiously.

"Couldn't be better."

Char and Jane both let out a sigh of relief. She was definitely calmed down. Charles fought through the onslaught of women toward their direction when Lizzy started to drift off toward a teacher she was good friends with. Charles flashed a charming smile toward Jane as she blinked coyly and blushed at the same time. Charles bowed low, "May I have this dance, beautiful lady?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jane played along, curtsying, "Of course, my lord." With a smirk to match his own.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and smiled, happy for the sister and headed over to the bar to a hot guy who happened to be checking her out.

Lizzy was deep in conversation with the teacher while Will stood nearby, who couldn't help but to listen in.

"Like I said Lizzy, right and wrong is up to the individual!"

"Well Professor, with all due respect, isn't that enforcing that right and wrong is left up to the individual is a 'right' thing you're enforcing on me?"

"I am not enforcing that concept on you that it is right!"

"Yes, you are, Professor"

"No, I'm not!"

"If that's the case, we wouldn't be arguing."

"We are _not _arguing!"

"Yes we are."

"We are _not_!"

"Yes you are."

Lizzy started to crack up as her Professor turned red for a moment and melted into an easy smile of his own.

"It is always so fun to debate with you Lizzy, but I do believe I see my soul mate…over there, checking me out."

Lizzy smiled mischievously to her Professor,"Is that comment right? Or is it wrong?"

Her professor merely smiled,"Don't bait me Lizzy; we'll continue this debate later!"

Lizzy smiled as her professor strode over a lady who smiled coyly at him as he approached her.

When Lizzy turned around, she bumped into a well muscled chest. More specifically _William Darcy's_ chest. Without realizing it, her reflexes made her say, "Sorry" and smiled, and glided off to the balcony of the club.

Darcy was startled. Was that _Elizabeth Bennet_ that just smiled at him? I mean, she did slap him and now she was all calmness. Though he had to admit, she had the most captivating smile…

Elizabeth woke up with the worst hangover of the century. She groaned as she sat up in her bed. The expression on her face was of half a grimace, because of her hangover, and half smiling, for she was home, her apartment with Jane. But her annoying hangover destroyed all good feelings about everything.

She stumbled into the bright kitchen, blinking at the morning light and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jane sat there reading her book over a cup of coffee. She smiled at Elizabeth as she stumbled in while Lizzy scowled back.

"So, hangover?"

"No, little mountain men are in my brain, pounding at my skull, trying to get out."

Jane merely chuckled in reply, "Well, you did drink a lot."

"It was all because of that Darcy guy! I was blowing off steam. The nerve of him! "

"I'm sure he had his reasons, when his best friend is so nice…and charming… and good looking…"

Elizabeth brushed off the comment about Darcy ever having a good enough reason to call her a slut, and focused on the things her sister had said about a certain Charles.

"So… Like Charles much?"

From the blush she got from Jane as a reply, she grinned mischievously, all traces of her hangover suddenly gone. She propped herself on her elbows on the table as she seated herself and looked at her older sister who was desperately trying not to blush. Absent mindedly, she wondered at how her sister blushed easily but nothing could ever get Lizzy to blush…

"So, Janeybear… What was Charles like?"

Jane's blush deepened, if possible.

Lizzy remarked absentmindedly," My goodness, Janeybear, if you get any redder, you'll explode." As she stole a sip from Jane's coffee.

Jane grimaced at the childhood name that Lizzy only called her when she wanted to know something and nothing was going to stand in her way of knowing.

"So….Jaananeeyybeeaar" Elizabeth drew the nickname out slowly, a coy smile in place.

"What's with you and the Charles guy, Jaanneeeyybeeaar?"

"Oh, stop it Lizzy, Charles and I are just good friends…"

"Oh, sure, good friends with each others _phone numbers_, if I remember correctly."

Jane merely turned red again and buried her face in her folded arms. Lizzy grinned and replied, "So, since you like him, I won't have to kick his ass like I had to do last time."

Jane's head shot up for a minute and glared at her, before returning to her previous position, still blushing. Her blond head shot up again as Lizzy was getting comfortable in her chair. It was her turn to grin slyly.

"By the way, Lizzy, we're going to have visitors for…maybe a week?"

Eye brow cocked, only mildly interested, Lizzy inquired, "Mmm…who?"

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth promptly fell out of her chair.

A/N: Yes! This is finally getting started! Tehe evil smile This is going to be a lot of fun… I didn't get enough coffee today (which usually is approximately….6 cups? guilty)Please review since you all love me, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Wingless Dreams

By: The one and only…drum rollBITTERSWEET SMILE!!!

DISCLAIMER: How could I own P&P when I don't own anything else?

A/N: And thanks for my reviewersblows kisses-firewalker32, Sobee1982, Twinker, Zorro-chan (sorry to you for my mathematical mistakes, you could tell just how bad my math is), Iago96, viggolady, Cricket Maniac, ffaholic, Agnes1014 (I like you, you're funny), SjDary (thank you for your enthusiasm), Inthannon (I thank you for the constructive criticism), and Cries in Vain. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm so happy because I got over 3,000 hits!

Jane hurried over the Lizzy where Lizzy was staring up at her in shock, her mouth gaping. Lizzy's mouth opened and closed yet no sound escaped from her. Jane helped her up for she was _still_ in shock. When Lizzy finally seemed capable of speech, she managed to sputter out," WHAT THE FUCK, JANE BENNET!" to which her sister flinched at the volume of Lizzy's voice.

"Lizzy, we have a big enough apartment, we have a spacious _6_ room _5_ bathroom _apartment_, it's plenty big for us, not to mention for us _and _Darcy and Charles."

"I don't care how much room we have (cause the apartment building owner was a family friend who gives us a discount anyways) because it's the fact that _Darcy_ going to occupy space in our apartment!"

"_Please _Lizzy. For me and Charles' sake! _Please_."

"Don't you dare use the puppy eyes on me, Jane Bennet! No, NO don't you dare. Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to look at you!"

But it was too late, Lizzy had looked up into Jane's puppy eyes.

"Augghh! Fine, only for a _week_, do you understand! Only for a week as long as I don't have to look or even feel his presence."

"Thank you Lizzy!"

Lizzy sighed and trudged over to the stove to get some water to boil. She sat down at the table while the water was heating up, thinking about what Darcy had said. Her fine brows furrowed as she thought about that insufferable stupid little prick. Her big eyes narrowed as she glared at the innocent book Jane had been reading, that was left on the table. She sighed, laying her head down on the table.

"God, I need to relieve some stress…"

As she mulled over her coffee, Lizzy had a brilliant idea. Jane observed quietly from the sofa where she was watching TV as Lizzy's mood seemed to improve by the second. Lizzy then waltzed over toward her bathroom humming a tuneless tune. Jane merely cocked an eyebrow and returned to the morning news.

Half an hour later, Lizzy _leaped_ out of the bathroom still dancing in only a towel wrapped around her person and burst full out into song while trotting over to her room. Jane sat there, with a weirded out expression on her face as she tried to find out what resulted in Lizzy's sudden mood swing.

Lizzy stepped out of her room in comfortable jeans and an oversized t-shirt. She grinned at her sister before heading out, yelling, "I'm off to the shooting range, JaneyBear!"

Jane smiled, suddenly realizing the reason for Lizzy's good mood after the news about having roommates.

Lizzy got into her car, humming as she turned the ignition, and headed off toward the shooting range.

When she got there, she happily stepped out to greet the employee working there, an old friend of hers.

"Hey John! Long time no see!"

"Lizzy Bennet? Is that you?"

"The one and only!"

"Goodness, I never see you anymore! Good to have you here."

"Yep."

Elizabeth found herself staring at the target and visioning that idiot Darcy's head and raised the gun up to shoot. The bang was muffled due to the big mufflers she wore on her head and the safety goggles seemed to melt underneath her glare as she envisioned Darcy's face on the target.

Bang!Bangbang!

After a grueling half hour session, Lizzy, smiled, finally relieved of all the stress and took the safety goggles and muffler off while wiping a sheen of sweat off her forehead. She left the room and turned the gun in and smiled at John, "I'll be back again."

"Ok, see you."

Lizzy got back into her car and drove back home to see Jane leaving for her college classes. She waved and Jane smiled back as she backed her own car out of the driveway. Lizzy parked her car in the driveway and ran to her room to change into a cami and shorts. She pulled on her sneakers and grabbed her ipod before walking outside to stretch and began to jog.

Music sounding in her ears, the blood coursing through her whole body was like heaven. As she jogged by the street side market, she waved at the vendors she knew.

As she was jogging, a black car tailed her and honked to get her attention. She removed the earphones out of her ears and turned around surprised. The window rolled down, revealing Charles, Darcy, and 2 girls she didn't know.

A wide grin registered as she noticed Charles (no thanks to Darcy) and waved.

"Hey, Lizzy! I hope Jane told you the news of how we were going to stay over for a bit because we're still looking for a place of our own-oh, these 2 girls are Caroline , my sister-"

He pointed at the red head that was pretty enough but looked a bit anorexic and haughty as she scornfully looked down at Lizzy, taking in her sweaty form, her tousled hair in its messy bun and sneered.

Charlie continued,"-and this is our cousin, Louise" and pointed at the slightly overweight girl who was eating fries out of a greasy bag and reading an anime. She merely grunted what sounded like a greeting and turned her attention back to her book.

Lizzy merely raised an eyebrow and continued to talk to Charles, "So, where are your sister and cousin staying at?"

"Louise has a friend that can only take in 2 peoples so Caro and Louise are staying there."

At this, Caroline merely sniffed and glared at Lizzy scornfully.

"So, when are you guys moving in?"

"Well, Jane said we could bring over our stuff today…"

Lizzy's eyes bulged out of her sockets, "Today?!" and mentally she was killing Jane over and over. She covered it up, "Sure…That'll be fine, I guess."

"Brilliant! If that's the case, we'll give you a ride back I'm sure mo one would mind."

"Um, ok."

Lizzy got into the nice car and asked, "So where's your stuff?"

"Following us in a van."

A kind of awkward silence reigned over the group until Caroline spoke for the first time. She had a slightly nasal annoying little whiney voice. "William darling, are you really going to be fine honeybee? I'm sure you could rent a hotel room or something…I'll miss you so much sweetie."

Lizzy nearly gagged at the choice of Caroline's endearments. And nearly snickered but caught herself. Darcy looked simply ignored her and went back to ignoring everybody else.

The awkward silence reigned until they reached Lizzy and Jane's apartment. Then when the car door opened Lizzy was the first one out. She stretched her muscles, being as she craved constant motion. Charles and Darcy got out and squinted at the sun while Louise and Caroline choose to stay in the car.

Lizzy led them into the building and up the elevator and unlocked the door, leading them in.

She pointed out the large living room, which was refreshing to look at for there were elegant candle holders on the beige wall and comfortable white sofas and there were large windows that let in natural light.

She motioned them toward the rooms they would be occupying; the green one for Charles, and the dark blue one for Darcy.

As Charles marveled at his room which was a light pastel green with a queen bed with white pillows and blankets, a white dresser and a white desk with a matching chair. Lizzy showed him the bathroom that conjoined his room, one that matched of course.

"Did you design the interior, Lizzy?" Charles inquired, "This is so beautifully done…"

"Yep, it's all me. I had a job once where I had to help design a gorgeous mansion once. I learned a lot from it."

Darcy silently followed Lizzy when she led the two men toward Darcy's room.

Darcy's room suited him perfectly. It was a dark indigo colored room with dark mahogany furniture conjoining its own matching bathroom. Darcy actually seemed to like it.

Lizzy led the two men through her apartment, showing them the kitchen, a large one, which had large windows, and then the dining room and the other rooms.

Lizzy showed them Jane's room, a spacious room with white furniture and with very light red walls. Then she showed them her room, the most unique one in the whole apartment. It had white walls, but she had many abstract patterns done in black paint. She had a big bed with fluffy white comforters and tons on pillows. A stereo system with large speakers that connected to the tiny speakers that were wired on the edges of the ceiling stood in a corner, next to two tall racks stacked with CD's. Large glass sliding doors lead to a balcony. She had a white staircase like object by a wall where there was a candle on each step. In a corner stood a small spiraling staircase that lead up to a sliding door on the ceiling.

Charles questioned," Wow… That's all I can say. This room is amazing… Where does that staircase lead to?"

Elizabeth smiled, happy about the compliment, "I designed this specially myself, it took me a couple _months_ to pick, design everything. The staircase leads to the rooftop of the building, since we are on the top floor. It's really cool and Jane has a little garden up there. That's why her room seems undecorated."

Darcy had to admire her designing skills. Caroline was terrible at this interior designing thing. Everything had to be a horrid pepto bismo pinkish color.

Lizzy, Charles, and Darcy were in the living room drinking coffee, talking, though it was mainly Charles and Lizzy doing the talking, when Jane walked in.

Jane blushed prettily when she noticed Charles, and his face seemed to split in half from his smile as everything else seemed to melt, Lizzy and Darcy forgotten.

Charles and Jane both excused themselves for a "walk" while leaving Darcy and Lizzy in uncomfortable silence. Darcy merely scowled down into his mug while Lizzy wished she could be anywhere but there.

Lizzy idly swished the contents of her mug about while staring off into space.

Darcy, realizing he had to find something to do, risked a glance at the girl daydreaming in the opposite couch. The little glance turned into an intense stare as he took in her exquisite beauty.

Her eyes were a clear brown with gold flecks that caught the eyes with a gentle slope of her nose leading to her full pink mouth. The sunlight let in through the big windows kissed her skin and made her eyes sparkle.

Lizzy broke away from her dream-like trance when her neck prickled when someone was watching her. She turned to her companion who was the culprit. He seemed to look mildly surprised and leaned back comfortably on the sofa. Lizzy questioned, "So… how are you doing today?"

"Fine.", was his one word reply.

"What do you major in?"

"Medical."

Lizzy finally got fed up.

"Can't you at least _try_ to attempt small talk? And what's with your one word replies?"

"Must we have small talk?"

"Well, it's expected, what did you want to do, stare at me all day? It makes one feel uncomfortable, you know."

"…"

"O…k… Then I'll pick questions to ask you."

"…"

"Do you prefer girls in bikinis or one-pieces?"

Darcy, who had leaned forward to take a sip from his mug of coffee went and coughed while his face turned red.

"Please don't ask me questions like that."

"Hmph. You're no fun. Fine then, would you rather drink someone else's spit or their sweat?"

(A/N: My friend Kayla actually asked this question during a game of truth while I was drinking soda (which was spiked with wine, btw) and I started to turn really, really red (which NEVER happens) and I started coughing really hard.--;)

Darcy turned an interesting shade of red and replied," I'd really prefer neither."

Lizzy cackled with mirth at the spectacle. After her fit of laughing, she asked," So, do you have a flaw? I'm sure you do as everyone does. Is it laziness? Though I doubt that one. Is it-"

She was cut off by Darcy who was trying to tune her out (not to his success) who replied, "I don't know maybe I'm perfect?"

Lizzy snorted. "I highly doubt that's true. Perhaps pride?"

Darcy merely scowled at her in response and returned to his original silent state. Lizzy shrugged and walked over to her TV to hook up her Wii station and waited for the screen to load. Darcy arched an eyebrow and sat to join her on the ground.

Next thing Lizzy knew, she was teaching Darcy how to play the tennis. She was laughing hysterically at the sight before her. Darcy was glaring at his opponent and swinging furiously, trying to hit the ball.

Darcy glanced at Lizzy, who was rolling on the floor from laughter and glared at the screen once again concentrating on his little animated competitor.

Jane and Charles looked startled to say the least. This was the last thing they expected was to see Lizzy and Darcy bonding over _video games. _They looked at each other and shrugged.

------------

Lizzy was lying there in her bathtub with warm fragrant water lapping over her body and a gel filled plastic pillow under her. She sighed, breathing in the relaxing fragrance. It was a good day. She found herself not as angry at Darcy anymore. They had wrapped up the little session he had with the animated tennis player and Darcy and Charles both went out to the van to unpack their things, at which point Caroline and Louise had left.

Lizzy went to sleep the moment her head hit her pillow and a deep sleep washed over her.

A/N: Nothing's really new with me. I have school tomorrow for those that want to know. Tehe. You know you want to press the little go button…


End file.
